


Amputee

by Syln



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, poor mom, she think he's dead, so she's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syln/pseuds/Syln
Summary: Because she loved him. Her water's baby, spring's baby. Fascinated by the stars and the universe. Dead too soon.





	Amputee

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a video, and I don't know but I had the urge to write about Lance's mother...  
> They think he's dead because the Garrison told them, as for Shiro.  
> I'm note that good in english and it's the first I wrote something in that language so I hope it's not that bad... 
> 
> Weell, enjoy !

* * *

 

He was born in the middle of July

With the sea to sing him lullabies

And the sky in his eyes to make him dream

Sky

Full of stars

Which make him want to go

To fly away

Away from her

And because she was fear

And because she loved him

She raised him with that envy

Envy to swim beyond the limits

To fly in space

Alluring place

Where stars, novas, planets and the unknown

Mix with

Which fascinated him

He wanted to fly

Her water's boy who wasn't at home on the earth

She loved him

So shet let him leave far away

In a place in the desert

Far away from the sea

Far away from her

Her lovely sun's baby

She would give her life

To make him live

More

Because he was her son

Her younger kid

And during a night when the stars had seemd absent

They had come to announce his death

Without emotion

Without corps

Without good-bye

With nothing

She cried

Her water's kid so beautiful

Her sun's baby

Whose she only had old photos

And well-kept memories

And

They had to learn to live with that

To live without him

To live without Lance

Smiling

Laughting

Like he always did

She stay a mother

But amputated of one son

And now she look at the sky with a another look

With the murderer eyes

Of the one

Who ask him to return what is her

To return her son

Dead too soon

Dead far away from her

Because he was gone

To study the universe

He just wanted to be free

Just wanted to fly

In the unknown space

Her dear baby

Her son she loved so much

Who isn't here

Anymore


End file.
